


Can't Keep A Secret

by celestial_author



Series: DjWifi Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Mainly DJwifi, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reunions, djwifi centric, minor adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: “Can’t surprise me, Babe.  You know you can’t keep secrets from me.”“Fair enough.”





	Can't Keep A Secret

[Alya]: I miss you…

[Nino]: I miss you too Alya

[Alya]: Then come home already lol. 

[Nino]: Trust me I wish I could be there right now.  All this waiting is pretty awful

[Alya]: I know.  Being away from something this great should be a crime ;)

[Nino]: *prayer hands* *crying face* It’s decided, I’m staying home from now on.  No more DJ tours. 

[Alya]: Omg babe no.  You can’t be a house-boyfriend.  Your music is too good for you to stay home. 

[Nino]:  Nope.  Gonna do it.  You encouraging me is making me realize how awesome my girlfriend is and how much I should really be home. 

[Alya]: Oh, shut up.  Besides, I am a strong independent woman who can wait three more months. 

[Nino]: Four…

[Alya]: Close enough lol.

[Alya]: I know I just said that I can wait but…  I can’t wait till you come home

[Nino]: I’ll be home soon babe. 

[Alya]: We should work on your definition of soon.

[Nino]: Fucking fight me

[Alya]: I fucking will!

[Nino]: God I miss you haha. 

[Nino]: You’ll see babe.  I’ll be home before you even know it. 

[Alya]: I’m holding you to that Spielberg

[Nino]: I know what will make you feel better.

[Alya]: ??? 

[Nino]: You get out of work at 4:30pm right?  I’ll be back at the hotel around then in my time, so we could Skype! 

Alya blinked down at the text message, her eyebrows knitting together as she frowned a little.  After reading it once, twice more, she raised a brow and hummed curiously.  A small feeling was forming in her gut, the little voice in her head whispering a few different questions as she typed up an answer.

[Alya]: Yes!  Please, I would love that since I haven’t seen that face of yours in a good while~ 

[Alya]: Speaking of work, I really should get going.  I still have to get ready and Mari would kill me if I end up coming in late again.  I’ll see you later!  <3

[Nino]: Love you Al.  Have a good day at work. 

“Now…  The question is…  How did you know that I got out at 4:30pm today?” She asked out loud, raising a brow towards the somali cat that meowed in response to her.  She laughed a little, reaching over and gently petting her fur down as she continued to think. 

“He’s up to something Trixx.  I just know it.”  The cat meowed back at him, leaning into her touch before jumping onto her shoulder. 

“Ah so you agree?” She giggled, kissing her head before letting the cat jump off. 

She hummed to herself, scrolling through her music before settling on one of her playlists.  She wiggled a little bit to the music before getting ready for the day.  She couldn’t shake the suspicion of though, getting lost in thought as she went through her daily routine.  Nino shouldn’t have known that she was getting out at 4:30pm today.  She had just gotten her schedule yesterday, and because she couldn’t predict if her schedule would be the same for every week, she wouldn’t tell Nino about her schedule until the day after.  Logically, he could have simply assumed that today would be the same as last week, and he would have been right too.  Except last Sunday, she worked till 6:30pm. 

There was another strange thing about this whole thing too.  He wanted to skype today.  Usually they would both avoid skyping on Sundays because it was such an unpredictable day and there was the time difference between them.  In fact, it would be the first Sunday they would be skyping too.  It didn’t make any sense to her…

“Think I’m just overthinking this Trixx?” She cooed, looking to the feline.  When Trixx only whipped her tail, Alya laughed.  “Yeah, no.  Definitely not.” 

…

Time always seemed to slow down significantly whenever Alya wanted it to speed up, making the eight hours that she was there feel like she had been there for far longer.  She texted Nino a few times, hoping he’d be free to chat but it didn’t look like it.  What’s worse…  Marinette seemed to be avoiding her. 

When she clocked in, Mari was at their table, clearly working on her project without a worry in the world.  Before Alya could even let out a simple hello however, she started stammering, shooting up from her seat and rambling about something.  She rose a brow, watching her run off before settling in her own spot.  She shook it off as Marinette being herself, but when she realized that Marinette found any and every excuse to leave her desk, she knew something was up. Initially she thought she had messed up somehow, maybe have said something to hurt her feelings, but it obviously wasn’t that or she would have called out.  No, just like her boyfriend…  her best friend was hiding something. 

Eventually, Marinette had to come back to her own desk, the last fifteen minutes of their shift being spent on wrapping whatever work they were doing.  She hummed and kept herself busy, making only small talk when Alya tried to talk with her.  At some point, Alya made her decision, coming to the conclusion that she was most definitely hiding something.

“Finally…  Man, they totally kept me busy today.  I mean, I definitely agreed to help, you know, pass the time and avoid-er, yeah avoid boredom.” She stuttered, nervously looking around the room.  Alya tilted her head slightly, humming in question before smirking. 

“What are you hiding?” She asked, watching the bluenette tense, looking like a deer caught in headlights for a second. 

“N-Nothing!  I-I mean, ha…  Pffttt what?  Why would you even think that?  You’re f-funny.” She forced out a laugh, motioning her hands wildly.  She squeaked as Alya leaned in, staring at her with a skeptical look.

“Uh-huh…  okay, whatever you say.” She pulled back, waving her off as she started to pack up.

“Haha, yeah.  I mean, you already know I’m going out tonight with Adrien.  I didn’t make that up.  But I mean we’re eating a little bit later because of the flight but hey, no big deal.  You’ll be home Skyping Nino, so we both have plans for the night.” She rambled. 

“Gotcha.”

“Wh-What!?”

“You’ve been avoiding me all day.  We never shared our plans with each other.  So…  Spill it girl.  What’s the big secret?”  Panic and defeat flushed across her face, her shoulders drooping.  She glanced at the clock, quickly grabbing all of her belongings and laughing a bit. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!  But, oh, would you look at the time.  We ought of get out of here!  You know since we’re out and all.  I have to go out to meet Adrien, I’m sure he’s outside already, you know, very punctual.” Marinette explained, walking out with bag in hand.  Alya quickly packed up and followed after her, slipping around and facing her as she walked backwards. 

“Oh come **on** Marinette!” She whined, drawling out the ‘on’.  “You’re a terrible liar and you should let me know what the big secret is!  It’s not like Nino is coming home in a few days anyway so I can-”

“W-What!?  No!  He is coming home what are you talking about?  He’s probably already here!  Ah snickerdoodles.”

“-keep it…  a… secret…” Alya trailed off, her mouth hanging opened as she stared at Marinette.  She grabbed her shoulder, noting to apologize later as she pulled her close.  “He’s what…?”

“Nothing!  I was totally joking!” She laughed, waving her hands in front of her.  “April Fools!  Even though…  it’s like the middle of September…  September Fools!”

Alya didn’t pay her any mind, stumbling back as she ran a hand through her hair.  Nino was here.  Nino was here in the **city**.  Nino was coming **home**. 

“I have to go.” She said, turning on her heel and running across the street, ignoring the horn that blared at her.  She ran down to her parking spot, throwing all her belongings into the backseat before getting behind the wheel.  Before she started driving however, she took a deep breath, carefully pulling out of the parking spot.  She safely drove out of the parking, speeding down the street and to the highway. 

Marinette groaned as she watched her best friend leave, her body posture relaxing against the wall.  Another horn sounded, catching her attention.  She smiled when she met with her boyfriend’s smiling face, jogging over, and getting in.  She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“So…  how’d it go?” He asked, tucking a lock of her hair behind her hair. 

“All according to plan!” She giggled.  He chuckled and quickly pulled away from the curb, driving the same direction Alya was going. 

“Nino is probably going to kill us.” Adrien offered.

“Alya’s murder would have been worse.  And the best part of all of this?” She asked, lifting the phone she had been holding behind her purse, “You never noticed me recording Alya!”

…

Finding parking was surprisingly easy when Alya got to the airport, families coming in and out for their own reasonings.  She had turned down one of the lanes when she spotted a car pulling out of their spot.  Despite her lack of patience, she waited till they had driven off before taking the spot.  She nearly forgot to take her keys out when she bolted to the building, running inside before stopping short at all of the signs.  It never occurred to her that she had no clue where Nino was coming from, no airline, no specific time, nothing.  She had been to excited…  Wanted to see Nino so badly. 

She looked towards the baggage claim, watching as groups and groups of people filing next to the conveyor belt grab their luggage, quickly leaving or looking for another.  She couldn’t spot if Nino had been over there, so she moved to the large board with several screens.  She skimmed over the lists of flights, trying to see if any of them stuck out arrival wise.   But she was out of luck. 

She was running around, looking for any sign of her boyfriend, that she nearly missed her phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Doors D.  Hurry.” Came a whisper, the call quickly ending.  She didn’t think about it, quickly scanning the gate doors before running over.  She stopped short as she finally found him, panting a bit as she stared at him.

“Who were you talking to?” He asked, grinning as he tried to look at her phone. 

“No one you fondue!  Did you get all of your bags?” Marinette asked, batting him away.  Adrien was holding a tank, the small shell of Wayzz coming in view.  Alya could feel the tears well in her eyes, using that as a confirmation that he was really coming and staying home. 

She ran down the hall, ignoring everyone she accidently bumped on the way before launching herself towards Nino.  She wrapped her arms around his waist, tackling him down and squeezing him as tightly as she could.  She nuzzled her nose into his chest, inhaling his scent as she couldn’t help but sob, a bit of laughter mixing in.  Nino groaned from the tackle, laughing in surprise as he pulled her close. 

“Hey.” She said, giggling as she looked up and wiping the tears away.  Nino chuckled, leaning done and kissing all over her face happily, Alya not missing the two looks he shot at their best friends. 

“Hey.  Although not exactly what I planned, I’m so glad to be back.”  Alya grinned, gently touching his cheeks and giving him one long kiss that she had been holding onto. 

“Surprise the Surprised Babe.  You know you can’t keep secrets from me.”

“Fair enough.” He laughed, gently taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing her palm lovingly. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second Prompt I got from Tumblr! And I probably thought through this a lot harder than I should haha.
> 
> Wanna send me a Prompt? Send it to my tumblr: celestial-writing-fox!


End file.
